


May I Have This Dance?

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a human predicament and asks Dean for his help</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic! Let me know what you think!

“Dean, I have a problem.” Cas’s voice was earnest and he looked like he’d never been faced with a more serious conundrum in his life. 

“What’s goin’ on, Cas?” Dean took a pull from his beer before setting it on the table to turn to his angelic best friend. 

“A woman from the convenience store has asked me to go dancing with her.” 

Dean felt the anticipated smile spread across his lips drop against his will. He didn’t like the idea of Castiel going out with a woman, or any other person for that matter, but he would never let his friend know. 

“Why’s that a problem, dude?” 

Cas was wringing his hands and looking at his feet. “Well… I don’t know how to dance.” 

A selfish idea flitted through Dean's mind. “I could teach you.” The words were out of Dean's mouth before he could stop them. “I mean, I'm not the best or whatever but…” 

Cas’s eyes shot up at Dean's words. “I would greatly appreciate that.” The words were simple but they sent warmth through the green eyed hunter’s chest. 

“Well, let me finish searching through this book for the information Sammy wanted and we’ll get on it.” 

Cas nodded and without another word flew off to do whatever he did when he wasn’t with the Winchesters. 

 

Dean was pacing the library and berating himself for offering to teach Cas to dance. What had he been thinking? He was being selfish and he couldn’t stop himself. He knew that he was setting Cas up to go on a date with another person but he didn’t care. Everything he’d been burying deep inside himself for years was bubbling to the surface with barely a warning and all Dean could think about was feeling his angel in his arms during a happy occasion at least once. 

He pulled out the iPod Sam had let him borrow and searched through it for a song that .1would be easy enough to follow. The flutter of wings behind him pulled Dean from his search. Cas was standing there sans trenchcoat and suit jacket. Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen him look so human. He was wringing his hands again and there was a nervous set to his shoulders. 

“You okay, Cas?” The angel looked up at him with those startlingly blue eyes and nodded shortly. “All right, then. We should probably start.” Dean held his hand out to Cas who took it cautiously. “Since I’m teaching you to dance with a woman I’ll play that part for you. Put your hand on my waist here,” He guided Cas’s other hand to his hips, already missing the feel of the angel’s skin against his when he placed his hand on the strong shoulder. 

“Dean, shouldn’t there be music?” 

A small smile played at the edges of Dean’s lips. “Yeah, hang on.” Dean moved away from Cas and hit play on the iPod, the soft, steady music pouring out and filling the room. Cas placed his hand back on Dean’s hip and a spark of electricity shot through Dean’s side. His hands were sweating and he could feel his heart racing in his chest, when he took Cas’s hand in his own, a strange expression crossing the angel’s face. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” Concern had taken over Cas’s bold features. 

“I’m fine, let’s get started.” 

It didn’t take long for Cas to pick up on the steps and before three songs had played through they were moving gracefully through the library, bodies close and hearts beating against each other’s. Nothing had ever felt more natural to the green eyed hunter and he didn’t want it to end. Before his brain could scream at him to stop he was leaning forward and his full lips were pressing against his angel’s. 

Cas froze, his feet rooted to the floor and his body stiff. Dean pulled away fully expecting Cas to fly off, but the blue eyed seraph didn’t move. The eldest Winchester’s heart was racing and he watched Cas’ face, waiting for any sign of a reaction. It was only took a few seconds and it wasn’t anything that Dean had expected. Cas surged forward and crashed his lips back into Dean’s. His arms were around the hunter’s shoulders and one of his hands moved to tangle in the short hair at the back of the other man’s neck. Dean pulled Cas as close as he could, running his hands up and down Cas’ back while he revelled in the moment he’d been waiting for, the memories of his body pressed this close to the angel with hellfire whipping and whirring around them dull and illustrious compared to the heat he felt at this new and intimate contact.

Both men were breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed and succulent lips swollen when they parted. Cas wore a sheepish expression and a cocky grin was in place on Dean’s features. 

“I apologize, Dean, I had been waiting for that moment for a long time.” Dean’s grin morphed into a soft smile and he pulled his angel back into his arms. 

“Me too, man. What do you say you let that woman down easy and I take you out somewhere instead?” The angel’s lips tugged up into a smile of his own. 

“I’d like that very much. I’ll be back soon.” With a soft kiss Cas flew off and Dean dropped into one of the chairs that littered the library to bask in the realization that he’d just been given everything he’d wanted. 

 


End file.
